newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick and Jess
“I have your back no matter what, no matter how stupid it gets, and you and I both know it can get really stupid.” ''- Jess to Nick'' This page is about the relationship between Jessica Day and Nick Miller Season 1 In the first episode, 'Pilot', Jess moves in with Nick, Schmidt and Coach. They talk at the bar about getting dumped - Jess tells him that he can't pretend it didn't happen. At the time he is annoyed and makes fun of her singing, however at a party he takes her advice on board and asks Caroline - Nick's ex-girlfriend - why she dumped him. He later rushes to a restaurant where Jess is getting stood up and pretends to be one of her boyfriends along with Schmidt and Coach. He sings 'Time of My Life' to her. Jess pretends to be Nick's girlfriend in 'Wedding'. They make Caroline jealous, and she later flirts with Nick. Nick is upset when he finds out Caroline has a boyfriend, and hides out in a photobooth until Jess convinces him to leave. Jess and Nick then do the chicken dance to 'A Groovy Kind of Love.' In the episode 'Naked', Jess accidentally walked in on Nick when he was naked and dancing to Jamaican music - she saw his penis, laughed and hurried out of the room. She is convinced that to make things even she has to let Nick see her naked, and so goes into his room only wearing a towel, unaware that he has brought a girl over. Later, he admits that he saw 'everything'. In 'Cece Crashes', Cece tells Jess that she thinks Nick is really into her and that he gets her. Jess freaks out when Nick's feet point at her as Cece told her a guy's feet point at what they want. He later buys her a rose and she runs away. That night they see each other in the bathroom as they are brushing their teeth, Jess apologises about acting weird, and neither of them notice that their feet were pointing at each other. In 'Landlord' Nick got very protective of Jess when the landlord came over to fix things in the apartment, thinking he wanted to sleep with her. They almost took part in a threesome with the landlord. Nick discovers he may have cancer in 'Injured'. Jess is very upset however tries to make him feel better by taking him to the beach where he tries to skinny dip. He then reveals that he is 'not ok' about finding out if he has cancer tomorrow. Jess talks to him and he tells her that he likes her a lot and is glad she's around. The group spend the night on the beach, and take Nick to his test. After it's revealed he does not have cancer, Nick and Jess smile at each other in the car. In 'Tomatoes' Jess breaks up with her boyfriend, Russell, claiming that she wants passion (which they don't have) - 'even if it's harder and hurts more.' She comes home to see that Caroline is there, and she and Nick have a fight, and at one point Jess appears to sense some sort of 'passion'. Nick plans to move out of the loft in 'See Ya', and Jess is the most upset by this. Later in the desert after Nick freaks out, Jess tells him she wants him to be happy, even if that means him moving in with Caroline, and that she'll be fine because she met him. Nick then goes home to Caroline the next day, however that night, Jess sees the moving van from her window, open's her door and sees Nick standing in the loft. The smile at each other and Jess is glad he didn't move out. Season 2 In 'Re-Launch' Jess has to work as a 'shot-girl' at Schmidt's party, however is upset about the fact, claiming she's a teacher. Nick finds her sitting on a car and comforts her. Jess begins a casual relationship with a guy named Sam, however finds it hard to separate her feelings from casual sex. Nick takes her on a 'date' in 'Fluffer' to make her feel as if she's having a date before sleeping with a guy. He is wowed by her attire. She then begins to rely on him for all her boyfriend-type needs, and Winston tells Nick that he's her 'emotional fluffer'. Nick and Jess fight, and when he says he's her 'boyfriend without the rewards', Jess asks if he wants the 'rewards', and admits that she's thought about having 'the rewards' with him. Winston then tells him that if he builds her a dresser as she wants him to, it implies that he will eventually share it with her. Nick later builds the dresser anyway. Jess apologises for making him do all that, and Nick then admits that he thought about 'the rewards' too, and that he feels they are two people who try to be friends but are sometimes attracted to each other. In 'Halloween' Jess breaks up with her casual partner - they later get back together - and is comforted by Nick, who tells her that she deserves to be with a guy who's crazy about her. In the episode 'Cooler', the guys try to pick up girls, and because Jess is Nick's Cooler she stays at home. After a boring couple of hours, she hears creepy sounds. So, she texts Cece, who's on a date with a guy who actually DOES wanna have kids, Sam, her hot boyfriend, and Nick. Nick ignores it at first because there's a girl who turned on by his misery, but when Jess tells him she needs him, he comes immediately.Arriving home, it seems to be nothing and Nick actually smiles when he sees that Jess missed him and made a Nick-doll with a melon-face. While playing True American, Jess and Nick accidentally get locked up and will only be released when they kiss. Sam, Cece and her date arrive, and they cheer them on. Nick doesn't seem to have the nerves to kiss her, and Jess just wants to get it over with. Eventually Nick refuses to kiss her, saying 'not like this'. After failing to explain what he meant, he climbs out of the window and almost falls. Back in the living room, Sam thinks that Nick would rather jump out of a window than kiss Jess. Nick says he's an idiot, and Sam says he's missing out. Later that night, Jess hears the noise again and calls Nick out of bed. Nick is wearing a trenchcoat and they find a dog; the owner sees her coat and leaves angry. When Jess goes back to her room, Nick suddenly grabs Jess' arm and kisses her; Jess kisses him back. They kiss for quite a long time, and then Nick kisses her gently twice afterwards. After they brake apart, Nick says, 'I meant something like that,' and goes back to his room while Jess stands in shock. 'Table 34' begins with Nick and Jess reeling from their kiss. Nick says 'argh, you kissed her! You kissed her, you idiot!' then punches the wall in frustration. Jess opens her bedroom door and Nick is standing there - he then 'panic moonwalks' away from her. Jess turns up at Cece's apartment, says 'Nick kissed me,' and Cece is shocked. Cece asks how he kissed her, and Jess says 'he just grabbed me, he was a man and I was a woman...I saw through space and time for a minute but that's not the point.' The group later go to an Indian Marriage Convention, where Jess and Nick talk about the kiss - Nick claiming it didn't mean anything, Jess claiming it did. Nick then teases her saying it 'meant something to her'. In a table building competition, they angrily talk about the kiss, where Nick says that 'it was like a damn fairytale that kiss!' They are the first pair to build a table strong enough to hold a phone book...then Nick...then two men jumping on it, as Nick is trying to prove it's not a strong table. The woman in charge of the event then says if the table is strong, the couple is strong. When Jess' boyfriend finds out about the kiss he is upset and breaks up with her, after punching Nick. Nick admits that the kiss meant nothing to Jess, and later comforts her about her breakup - after mentioning that he loved that Sam had been threatened by him, and that he had enjoyed being a homewrecker. Things are still awkward in 'Parking Spot' between the two - Jess dresses seductively to make Nick give her the parking spot for the apartment, which he does, however later changes his mind saying that she was 'using the kiss'. He then says that he regrets the kiss and Jess runs off. He finds her in the apartment, and tells her he doesn't actually regret the kiss, only what happened after it, and that he couldn't help it. Jess drops what she was holding in shock, and when Nick points this out she tells him to shut up. They have a 'moment', however then someone walks through the door. In 'Tinfinity', Jess is clearly feeling strange about the kiss, and is still avoiding Nick as much as she can. Nick trys to be good at his job in 'Quick Hardening Caulk', which Jess finds attractive, telling Cece that she wants him - 'she wants him bad'. Nick reveals he's been sleeping with his new boss. Jess feels awkward around Nick, even more so when he shows her his newly blue underwear because he did laundry. They go to a hardware store where Jess stares lustfully at Nick yanking a chain. She then reads his shopping list which all have names that sound slightly sexual, turning her on even more. She then gets hit in the jaw by a plank and is knocked out. That night Nick brings her hot soup while Jess is on pills for the pain. She is very drugged up. Suddenly, she throws her sheets off her and yells that she wants to have sex with Nick. Nick asks if she knows what she's saying, seeming interested. Jess then exhibits obvious signs of being completely under the influence of the pills, however pulls Nick down to her and try to sleep with him, saying 'this little piggy went to market'. Jess then bashes him in the face and Nick burns his hand in her soup. The next day Nick talks to Schmidt and Winston about the incident, saying 'you thought the door was closed. You thought the door was so closed that you went out and found another door. But had I known that the first door was open? That's the door I wanted to walk through!" and seems very interested in Jess, stating that he wants to end it with his boss before Jess finds out. He then tries to stop her coming to the bar for 'Guys' Night', however she comes anyway as she didn't remember their conversation due to pills - she had also forgotten the fact that she tried to sleep with him. Jess goes to the bar and sees Nick's boss slapping his ass, and asks if they're sleeping together, which his boss confirms. Nicks tells her he's sorry, but Jess says he's just 'getting some skank on it,' which obviously his boss takes offense to. She asks Nick who Jess is, and Jess says, 'yeah, Nick, who am I?' to which Nick replies that they are 'roomfriends'. Jess storms off and Nick follows her. In the loft, Nick sees Jess and says that he's got some explaining to do. When she tries to walk off Nick tells her what had happened the previous night, when she'd said that she wanted him. Nick tells her it's ok if that was something she was just saying, 'but it is something I've thought a lot about.' He then asks if Jess wants to have sex with him, yes or no, and Jess cries yes. Nick looks amazed, but then Jess says that she thought it was attractive that he was trying at something, and he accuses her of being a golddigger. She tells him 'if I were a golddigger, do you really think I'd be interested in you? I'd be the worst golddigger ever!' They have a brief friendly sort of argument about it, gradually getting closer to each other. Jess denies the fact that she may bea golddigger. Nick says, 'the prove it.' They look at each other, and Jess, knowing what he meant, tentatively kisses him. After a moment the pair begin to kiss passionately. They interrupt the kiss multiple times to yell at each other, until Nick yells, 'shut up! Shut up and take your clothes off, and I mean it, take off you clothes'. He then clear the table, picking up a hammer in the process, and whilst yelling at an undressing Jess accidently smashes an aqaurium with the hammer, thus killing the mood. They storm off and go into their rooms, lock the doors, unlock the door, storm outside and kiss passionately for a few more moments before storming off back into their rooms. In 'Chicago' Nick gets a call, and a few moments later tells the loftmates that his dad died. They all go to Chicago to attend the funeral. Nick is apparently the man of the house in his family, and is told he needs to plan an 'Elvis-themed funeral'. Nick's mother takes an instant dislike to Jess, and Nick's brother Jamie asks if they're doing it, to which Nick replies 'I'm begging you to shut up' - he later asks Jess the same thing, and she avoids giving a response. Nick asks Jess if she'll write his dad's eulogy for him, and after a failed attempt she tells him she can't. He angrily leaves. Nick later turns up at the funeral drunk, and Jess takes him away to sober him up. She tells him that she's here for him. She sees that the man Nick hired to be an Elvis impersonator is in a bad way. She then walks into the funeral in the Elvis costume and sings 'In The Ghetto'. Nick appears in the doorway and stares at her, smiling. He then goes to the front and performs the eulogy, however get very emotional. Jess stands beside him and holds his hand. When they are about to return home, Nick's mother takes Jess aside and gives her a snack for the trip, and hugs her. Nick then talks to his mother, who says she is glad he has someone who takes care of him. The both turn to look at Jess and Nick smiles. When they are by themselves in 'First Date', Nick is unable to stop himself from touching Jess' boobs. They make awkward conversation about this. Nick decides to ask Jess out on a date. He originally plans to say something along the lines of 'Jessica, you are a beautiful woman. My life has not been the same since I met you and it would mean the world to me if you would go on a date with me.' Instead, flustered when the time comes, he rambles 'Jess. I-ca. Dirty-J, Dr. Day, my toilet sister. So, food.' Jess, who is only wearing a towel, though confused agrees to get food with him later. Nick asks Schmidt for clothes advice, and so Schmidt puts him in a suit and Winston shaves his face. After saying that his is meeting a girl called Yolanda Winston, Schmidt and Winston work out he is meeting Jess. Nick makes a reservation at a fancy restaurant and meets Jess there, who asks him if this was a date. He is nervous and laughs, lying and telling her it isn't. The meal is made more awkward when Russell - the only man Nick and Jess both loved - walks in. Jess and Nick decide to just get a drink as friends. Whilst getting a drink as friends, they end up talking about what turns them on about the other - Nick finds it ridiculously hot when Jess can't open jars, saying it's hard for him to deal with. Jess responds by saying she likes it when he gargles his beer. Jess then suggests they get dinner. Nick asks if she means like a date. Jess nods, and Nick agrees eagerly. They go back to their table and enjoy a few moments of successful date, however when Russell leaves he mentions that the two of them are 'really...something'. The two are confused by this statement and follow him out of the restaurant. When the pair ask him what he meant, Russell eventually answers them by saying he doesn't think they really know what they are to each other. The disagree with this, so Russell challenges them to write down what they think they are to each other on a piece of card. They find it hard to do so, but eventually both write down an answer. Russell looks at the cards, then awkwardly mutters that it wasn't such a good idea. They ask each other what they wrote on their cards, but neither of them are brave enough to answer. Later that night they run into each other in the kitchen. Jess struggles to open a jar while Nick looks on. He stands in front of her and opens the jar for her. Nick then gargles his beer. Looking into his eyes, Jess mutters that she's going to bed, and Nick says he'll walk with her. They walk towards their rooms slowly, tension in the air. At their doors, Jess whispers, 'Goodnight Miller.' Nick whispers 'Goodnight Day,' and they both walk into their rooms, close the doors and then lean against the doors. Category:Pairings